OHSHC: Sister!
by KaiLovesCheesecake
Summary: "Yayyy! I get to see my brothers" I thought. "So your the brother of -" The twins ask. "Sister" He corrects. "EHHHH!" They shout. "I'm Hajime -, sister of -" I said. Who is Hajime's brother? Anyway read to find out! First OHSHC fanfic so go easy. Suck at summaries but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1: Sister!

Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way shape or form. I only own my OC**

**A/N: I have never made a OHSHC fanfiction before so go easy on me and I'm sorry if any of the characters are too OOC. I would like constructive criticism. Anyway onward!**

**~?'s P.O.V.~**

'_Ahhh! I'm finally here at Ouran! I get to see my brothers! But I haven't seen onii-san and nii-chan in over a year how will they react? No stop! A simple question will not stop the Great and Mighty Hajime!' _I mentally praised myself on the way to school. I got out of the car and started walking to who-knows-where. I casually walked to room 1-A but… got lost. Luckily I ran into a girl literally and she looked around my age so I decided to speak up. "Um could you show me to room 1-A please?" I asked her. Although she was cross-dressing, but I wouldn't blame her. I chose the mens uniform because I didn't want to look like a yellow marshmallow. My hair didn't help either because it's really short and it really made me look like a guy. "Sure that happens to be my home room. I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way." She said as she held a hand out to help me up. "Thanks, I'm Hajime" I replied. We walked to class but I had to wait for the teacher so I stood outside awkwardly. She finally came so I walked in with her as I introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Hajime, please take care of me..." I said as people were eyeing me mysteriously. "Alright Hajime you can take a seat in between Haruhi and the twins," she started. "Twins, Haruhi raise your hands" They did as told and I went to my seat. When I sat down the twins were glaring at me while Haruhi was smiling. Most of the class was boring but soon enough lunch came. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk slowly seeing no rush. I was the last one in class and I walked around looking for Music Room Number 3. I eventually found it and walked inside where I was welcomed by roses and voices saying "Welcome". After the blinding light faded I could see clearly enough to spot my brothers. "Hello h-" The blonde was interrupted when my brother walked to me and hugged me. "Hi Taka-nii, Nii-chan." I said returning the hug. "Hi Haji-chan!" Mitskuni said. I looked around my brother to see the twins, a blonde, Haruhi and a slightly surprised raven-haired guy. I was mentally smirking because this always happened when people found out I was Takashi's sister… or brother in my case. "Oh! Mitskuni we forgot something!" I said remembering something important. "You're right Haji-chan!" Honey said as he put Usa-chan somewhere safe as we both got into battle stances. We nodded to each other and attacked. Of course I learned martial arts from Takashi and Mitskuni so I could keep up with them. We were having fun and then we threw shuriken at each other ending in a tie. "That was fun Mitskuni!" I said to Honey smiling. "That was Haji-chan! We should have a battle one day instead of playing with each other!" He replied. I could see the others' jaws drop. "That was just playing?!" The blonde shouted. "Yes and would you mind introducing yourselves so I know who you guys are?" I asked. "Of course. I'm Kyoya Ootori, the blonde is Tamaki Suoh, the brunette is Haruhi Fujioka and the auburns are the Hitachiins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya said as I nodded. "So you're Mori-senpai's brother?" The twins asked. "Sister." Takashi corrected. "EHHHHH?!" The host club shouted. "Haha anyway my name is Hajime Morinozuka, sister of Takashi Morinozuka." I said giving them a piece sign. "EHHHH?!" They repeated.

**Was this good? Bad? I know it's a little short I'll try to make them longer next time. Anyway leave a review and some suggestions! See ya next 'til time!**

**~Bubbles**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Sister?!

_**SophieNewman: Yeah I know my grammar sucks besides my age I was a little sleepy at the time. My stories aren't usually like this, they are well thought out and has less mistakes. Anyway thanks for leaving a review I thought it was helpful!**_

**A/N: Hello people I changed my name because I liked it better! Anyway I know the story was rushed but I wanted to thanks those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Also I'm changing the rating there will not be bad words! My account is acting weird so I don't know who did what so yeah. Anyway onwards! **

_**Recap: "Haha anyway my name is Hajime Morinozuka, sister of Takashi Morinozuka." I said giving them a piece sign. "EHHHH?!" They repeated. **_

_~Regular P.O.V~_

"Anyways, Mitskuni can I have a strawberry cake?" Hajime asked innocently.

"Sure Haji-chan!" Honey said happily running out of the room to get a slice of cake. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Mitskuni!" Haji beamed.

"I take it that you have a sweet tooth like Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up making them shine.

"Yeah me and Mitskuni love cakes and sometimes we go on a cake shopping spree!" Haji chirped. "But we haven't seen each other in awhile so we haven't gone to get many cakes…"

"**But since you're Mori-senpai's sister don't you see them everyday?**" The twins asked simultaneously.

"No. I moved to America and left Takashi and Mitskuni to teach some police forces there" Haji replied with slight pain but went undetected. "So… why is a girl crossdressing?" She asked hoping to get the attention off of her. Kyoya smirked and made Haji regret what she said. Everyone knew what would happen and Haji started to get a sinking feeling and started to regret what she said. She was luckily saved by her phone.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello… yes we'll be heading out now… thank you. Takashi, Mitskuni time to go" Haji hurriedly said while practically running to the door. "See ya!" The door closed and everyone looked at each other.

"Haruhi! You have a new girlfriend to hang out with!" Tamaki said while glomping Haruhi in a hug.

"Get off Senpai!" Haruhi shouted while pinching Tamaki to get him off her. "Anyways I'm going home. Bye guys."

_~Hikaru's P.O.V~_

'Hmm we have a new toy to mess with' I thought. I looked at Kaoru and he gave me a cheshire cat smile before I do the same. Like the saying 'Great minds think alike'

_~Regular P.O.V~ _

_**~With the brothers~**_

"Hey Takashi why do you think Haji sounded pained when she mentioned America?" Honey said dropping his boy lolita act.

"I do not know Mitskuni…" Takashi said looking at his sleeping sister. After a few moments of silence they reached their house. Haji was still asleep so Takashi had carried her to her room and gently put her down. He was about to leave when he heard her say, "Stop" and shed a tear. He smiled sadly at her sleeping figure and retreated to his room and soon went to sleep.

_**~Next Morning~**_

Haji woke up sweating after remembering her flashback that had happened when she was in America.

_~Flashback~_

_Haji was a middle school third year at the time when two girls approached her. _"_Hey! Hajime Morinozuka!" A girl in her class called her. _

"_Yes. Did you need something?" Hajime replied._

"_Yeah. We wanted to know why you have cuts on your arms." Girl number one demanded._

"_I don't have any cuts where did you hear that from?" Hajime asked._

"_We saw them when you started changing in the gym" Girl number two answered._

"_Well you must've seen different because there are no cuts" Hajime lied._

"_Liar!" Both girls shouted as they grabbed her and started ripping her forearm cloth. Once they were done there were indeed cuts but with bruises on her arms. Onlookers looked at her with disgust. They ripped more of her clothing and the more they did the more they saw scars and bruises. "Why don't you tell your mother what is marking your body… wait you don't have a mother to cry to" the girls snickered and started beating her. Hajime was crying and even though she was a good martial artist she didn't fight back because she was too weak emotionally and physically. _"_Stop" She cried. Then the girls kicked her really hard and made her black out._

"*Sigh* There's no use going back to sleep and it's only 3:50. I'll go for a walk until school starts." Hajime said getting ready. She got her headphones and put on her uniform so she could go to school afterwards. She left a note for the others and walked out the door.

_~Takashi's P.O.V~_

I woke up and got ready for school then I walked to Haji's room and knocked on the door. "Haji it's time to get up for school" I said and when I didn't hear anything I walked inside to find it empty then I saw a note on her desk.

'_**Dear Takashi, I woke up early and decided to go for a walk so don't worry. I'll be at school waiting for you. ~Love, Haji' **_After that I just continued my morning routine.

_~Regular P.O.V~_

Hajime was walking to her classroom when she bumped into Haruhi. "Sorry Haruhi" She said helping Haruhi off the floor.

"That's alright Haji and Kyoya-senpai wants to talk to you after school at the club." She said as Hajime visibly gulped.

"O-Okay let's go to class." Haji stuttered while Haruhi nodded. They walked into class but Haji wasn't feeling like herself after the flashback. Most of her classes she zoned out but pretended to pay attention so no one would ask her question. After school ended she hesitantly walked to the Host Club.

"Hey guys" Haruhi greeted while Haji walked in. There was about thirty minutes until the Host Club started so that would be plenty to get everything situated. "Alright Kyoya-senpai I know what you're thinking and I don't want to take too much time with discussing this so to make things more simple… I'll join the host club" Haji said while sighing.

"Ok at least I didn't have to resort to threats." Kyoya said while smirking.

_~Timeskip~_

It was time to start the host club and everyone got in their positions. Hajime's type was the bad boy type. So people started requesting her. One girl she knew very well. "Are you Hajime Morinozuka?" The girl asked.

"Yes. Do you need something princess?" Hajime replied.

"Do you still have those disgusting scars on your back." The girl smirked in satisfaction as Hajime froze. "And you still don't have a mother to cry to either" this time the girl started hitting Hajime as the other guests were glued to their spots. Hajime didn't do anything she didn't want to hurt her even though she _loathed_ her. Takashi couldn't take it anymore as he stood up and went to the scene. The other hosts seemed to writhe in anger and went to stop what was happening as well. Once everything had stopped, the girl was kicked out of the Host Club and all the guests had to leave.

"Hajime are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine" Haji replied with a smile. With that she turned and walked out the doors leaving the room in complete and utter silence.

**So… I think this one is better than the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this although I got sad at the flashback. Well a lot of people would but what did you think of this story? I would like some constructive criticism if you wouldn't mind. Anyway I'll be making the next chapter so… 'til next time! ~ Akane Ryuu**


	3. Chapter 3: Worry

Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OC.**

**A/N: Hello! That last chapter was a bit… crazy? I'm also sorry for being gone so long T^T school has been mean to me! Anyway, thanks again for the viewing, favoriting, following, and reviewing! :3 I will now let you read on!**

_**Recap: "Yeah I'm perfectly fine" Haji replied with a smile. With that she turned and walked out the doors leaving the room in complete and utter silence.**_

_~Haji's P.O.V~_

'I should've known she would be here!' I thought as I walked to the fountain. As I walked I wouldn't allow myself to cry. 'I swore to myself I would never cry again and be strong again!' I said to myself mentally. I finally got to my destination and sat down as I heard someone walking towards me.

"Haji, are you ok?" My older brother asked.

I just smiled at him and said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Haji… what was that girl talking about?" He questioned me as he sat down.

"She's right. I have scars on most parts on my body but they don't hold very good memories." I said to him.

"Haji just know that when you're ready to tell us, we will be by your side." He replied.

"Ok Taka-nii." I said with a smile. He nodded and we both stood up. "We should get going. It's getting rather late."

"Yeah. I'll go get Mitskuni and then we can go home." He answered as he walked back.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I shouted to him. He nodded in understanding and ran back. After a few moments he came back with Mitskuni.

"Haji are you ok?" Mitskuni asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a smile, as we were at the entrance of our house. "Alright, goodnight guys!"

"Night Haji!" Mitskuni shouted back.

"Goodnight Haji." Takashi responded.

After that we all went to bed and I kept thinking about when I would tell them.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"*Sigh* So much for sleep" I muttered. Last night another nightmare visited me. 'It's been two days in a row. I wonder how long it'll be until it stops?' I ask myself.

School was the same thing everyday except one thing had changed. My nightmares kept getting worse and worse to the point where I couldn't sleep. I also got nauseous when I smelled food so I hardly eat. My strength was depleted and my nightmares weren't going away anytime soon. 'Good thing before mom died she bought me make-up' I thought. I had to cover the bags under my eyes and make my skin tone darker. As always classes came and went but the thing I dreaded most was the club. One of them would surely notice.

_~3rd Person's P.O.V~_

Haji stumbled to the host club making sure she looked healthy. When she walked in it was total chaos. The twins were yelling about Tamaki being a pervert and holding Haruhi like she was a rag doll, while he was defending himself saying he was a good father. The Shadow King, as usual was sitting at his spot typing away on his computer. Mitskuni was eating cake with Usa-chan and Takashi was leaning on the wall, watching the scene before him unfold. No one noticed Haji come in so she slipped into the back to get the china ready for the customers.

A little while later the guests flooded in. The usual 'Welcome' was said and all the hosts went to their respected spots. It was longer than usual because there were more appointments than usual. As the last guest walked out, a shuriken went flying towards Haji. She barely missed it but it made a scratch on her cheek. She felt something warm trickle down her cheek as she figured it was blood. She looked up and saw Takashi holding more shuriken in his hand. "Haji what happened? You never get scratched like that." Takashi asked.

"Yes you seemed rather sluggish these past few weeks." Kyoya added in. There, were the questions she hoped no one would ask.

"Guys I'm fine no need to worry. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Haji responded. What she didn't notice was the twins coming at her from behind with pitchers of water. When she finally sensed them, it was too late. She turned away from the others and ran to her bag. This time Haruhi got her bag and turned it upside down revealing her bag of make-up. Haji immediately looked down and let her hoodie block her face. _(Yes, she put it on awhile ago. Forgot to mention that.)_

"Haji, what's been going on?" Haruhi asked. "You don't need to act strong in front of us."

"Like I said, I just didn't get enough sleep last-" Haji said before she passed out. The last thing she remembered was her brother's worried, panicked gaze. She had never seen so much concern directed on her. Then she escaped into the world of darkness.

**It's not as long as the others but I didn't want you guys to abandon this story as I did. But no more! I shall start updating every week. Also, if I miss a deadline or I'm taking to long to update then PM me. It'll take awhile for me to get it because my account is acting weird. Anyway I shall start on the next update. See you later! ~Akane**


	4. Chapter 4: What!

OHSHC: Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form…. except my OC and this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Early too. So I have nothing to say except… OMG HAJIME PASSED OUT! Alright when they take Haji to the nurse will they see her scars? Read on to find out!**

_**Recap: "Like I said, I just didn't get enough sleep last-" Haji said before she passed out. The last thing she remembered was her brother's worried, panicked gaze. She had never seen so much concern directed on her. Then she escaped into the world of darkness.**_

"Is she alright?" Some voices said.

"We're not sure we're still waiting on the results." Another voice said. All was silent after that.

_~Timeskip~_

Hajime woke up with people surrounding her sleeping in the chairs beside her bed. She couldn't see clearly and she was in pain so all she could do was sleep.

_~Dream~_

"_Momma! Look it's a bird nest!" A young Hajime said as she pointed to a fork in the tree._

"_Yes isn't pretty Hajime. The bird will be a mama one day." An older lady, identical to the younger girl said._

"_Mama do you think that the birdie will take care of her babies?" Hajime asked. _

"_Yes, I think she will, little one." Her mother said._

_***Note: This part is pretty gruesome, so read at your own risk.**_

_~Hajime's P.O.V~_

_Blood. Blood is everywhere. I look at my parents that were on the floor. Their body parts dismantled. Their stomachs ripped open and insides spilling out. I just sat there on the ground covered in their blood, not moving. Moments before we were the happiest family in the world. Next, dad opened the door and they were brutally murdered. Who knew that life could go up in flames in a matter of seconds._

~Mean while~

The host club was going along like any other day minus one host. "Where's Haji?" One of their regulars asked.

"He's currently in America doing political business." Kyoya lied as the others nodded their heads in agreement. Haji's regulars nodded in understanding. "Well he'll be back soon but for now the host club is at its peak. It's closing time." Kyoya added.

Soon after the guests left, the hosts didn't say a word. The host club room, after hours was always a place of happiness, now it is a place of despair.

"Guys she'll be alright. She's strong enough to not let herself worsen." Haruhi said trying to lighten the moon.

"You know what, my daughter's right! Hajime is strong enough to hold on!" Tamaki said making dramatic poses. Everyone smiled thinking to themselves that they were right. Someone that strong wasn't going down that easily.

"All right men! We're going to visit Hajime before we go home for today!" Tamaki exclaimed as the others nodded. They all got their stuff and got into their limos, heading for the hospital.

As everyone got there, the hosts decided to go in together. They got to her room number and went in. Hajime was awake and talking to the nurses. She looked at the hosts and smiled at them.

"Hello." Hajime said.

"Hey Haji-chan! Are you feeling better?" Mitskuni asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." She responded.

"Well that's good. We're glad you're better now." Haruhi said.

"Uhm… if you don't mind… could you tell me your names?" Hajime asked.

At that moment the same thought went through everybody's head. _She's got amnesia_.

**Hey guys I updated but I'm losing interest in this story, but don't worry I won't just up and leave like that. Please review or PM me some ideas. I would like to see what you guys can come up with. Well I'll see you next time! ~Akane**


	5. Chapter 5: Who?

OHSHC: Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ohshc in any way, shape, or form… except this story and my OC.**

**A/N: 'Sup guys! I was trying to come up with new ideas and I succeeded! Yay! *Throws confetti* Anyway I had a lot of obstacles but I made it. Anyway onward to the story!**

**Recap: "Uhm… if you don't mind… could you tell me your names?" Hajime asked.**

**At that moment the same thought went through everybody's head. **_**She's got amnesia**_**. **

"Haji-chan has amnesia?!" Mitsukuni (Honey? Which should I say?) shouted. Everyone minus Kyoya, Haruhi, and Takashi (Or Mori?) were shouting nonsense no one could comprehend.

"Don't worry, her memories will restore soon enough, just give it time." One of the nurses spoke up. Everyone sighed in relief as the nurse said that. Soon after that, the hosts' time with Haji was cut short. They all left and hoped that their friend would get better.

_**~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~**_

When the hosts came back to see Haji they got a surprise….

"What do you mean she was released?!" Tamaki asked the doctor.

"Like I said Mr. Suoh, Hajime Yoshida was released." The doctor said as he left. The others freezed.

"Did he just say Yoshida?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah he did but that's not her name... right Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked the two older students.

"I'm… not sure. What about you Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked his cousin. Takashi just grunted in a confused way and shrugged. Everyone was confused at this.

"All right men! We are going to solve this problem! To the host room!" Tamaki shouted as he ran out the door to their limo.

_**~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~**_

Once they were at their destination they all went into a panic except for Takashi, Kyoya, and Haruhi. They continued to panic until an unexpected visitor came into the host room.

"Hello. Are you wondering who Hajime Yoshida is?" The person said.

"Nekozawa-senpai?!"

**Hello people! Short and late. Sorry I forgot to post this and it's short 'cause A) The stupid PARCC test and B) I wanted a cliffhanger. Sorry I'll try to update next week. I'll be busy but I'll manage! Also you my readers tell me when to update! I'm a scatterbrain so I forget lots of things. Anyway don't hesitate to yell at me to update. That's all for now bye!~ Akane**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

OHSHC: Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form. I only own this story and my OC.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I cannot think. Anyway my birthday is today March 27! I'm turning 13. Shocker right? Anyway I'm glad that I could update. Enough of my rambling. Onwards!**

**Recap: "Hello. Are you wondering who Hajime Yoshida is?" The person said.**

"**Nekozawa-senpai?!"**

"What are you doing here Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi asked the older teen.

"Well I heard your ruckus from my club room and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Nekozawa responded.

"You said you know who this Hajime Yoshida is?" Kyoya said, flashing his glasses in the process.

"Yeah. Come to my house later tonight and I'll tell you." Nekozawa said as he vanished.

_**~~~~~~Meanwhile with Haji~~~~~~**_

_**Haji's P.O.V**_

As I walked to who-knows-where I started to get a guilty feeling but I didn't know why. '_*Sigh* I don't know what's going on with me lately' _I thought. Just as I thought it couldn't get worse, it started raining. "Ugh! Today just keeps getting worse!" I yelled. At this point I didn't care if I disturbed the people around me. I decided to just walk to my emergency hiding spot I always went to when I was younger. As I got there it was still the same, a hidden abandoned shack. There wasn't much around just a couple of shrubs to hide the shack from plain view. I went inside and decided to sleep there. When I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare… Takashi and Mitsukuni were dead…

**Hellooooo guys. I'm sooooo sorry this is short and late but I'm running out of ideas! I won't give up though! I'll try to update as fast as I can with longer chapters! Anyway have a good day/morning/night! 'Till next time!~ Akane**


	7. Chapter 7: Reality

OHSHC: Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OC and this story**

**A/N: I am sorry for the crappy chapters and the late updates but I have no idea where this is going anymore. I have run out of ideas and might delete this story and make a new one. I dunno yet. I tried this time but if you have any suggestions then that would help alot. Onward!~**

_**Recap: I went inside and decided to sleep there. When I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare… Takashi and Mitsukuni were dead…**_

_~Earlier that night with the guys~_

"Well?" Hikaru said.

"Well what" Nekozawa said as the others sweatdropped.

"You said you knew about this Hajime Yoshida." Kyoya replied.

"Oh yes I do know her but I don't know if she knows who she is. After all I had to erase her memory." Nekozawa said.

"Whaaaat?! You erased my daughter's memory?!" Tamaki exclaimed while going into 'panic mode'.

"Well I had to. Her father asked me too before he was sadly murdered…" Nekozawa replied with remorse. Everybody was pondering why her father was murdered and what it had to do with her past.

_~Timeskip to next morning with Haji~_

'Huh? Where am I?' Haji thought as she recalled the nights events. 'Right...' She got up and stretched then left the shack she was residing in. 'Hmm where to now? Surely they don't want to see me now that they now the truth…' Haji thought sadly. She started walking to the old sakura tree she played at when she was little, before the 'accident'. She got there and noticed it was abandoned. She would always head there when she got bullied or was just having a bad day. The sakura had a lake next to it not far from the tree itself. She remembered her happy days at the little sight.

"Hajime!" She heard in the distance. She ended up ignoring it and climbed the sakura to the top and let reality slip. Her name kept being called until it was close to where she was. She decided it was best to wait and see what would happen. To her surprise she heard people climbing the tree. She looked down and saw her cousin and brother.

"Hi Haji-chan!" Mitsukuni shouted trying to reach a branch but alas was too short so Takashi had to help him. Takashi tried to climb too but… he was too tall. He somehow magically managed to climb up next to his sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hajime said with a hint of skepticism. "Why wouldn't we be?" Takashi answered. "Well I thought you guys would hate me for lying about my past…" She mumbled. "We wouldn't hate you Hajime, you're family no matter what." Mitsukuni said. "But-" She was interrupted with a death hug containing her brother and cousin. 'Too much squishing!' She mentally yelled and as if Kami-sama answered her silent prayers they let go.

Then, they heard a crack coming from the branch they were sitting on. "This will end in cold wet misery huh?" Haji said to no one in particular. The sakura was surrounded by a water moat and they were just above it. Just as they were about to hop off the doom branch it broke completely and they all plummeted to the water. The rest of the host that were around there heard a splash and saw the three family members laughing in a pool of water. 'Nothing can break our little family apart' She said to herself mentally. Little did she know there was more to come.

**Hello. So I was thinking about adding romance but I don't know yet. Anyway I tried to come up with something and out with this. Anyway if anyone wants to help me with this story you are more than welcome to. Welp, 'til next time! ~Akane Ryuu**


	8. Chapter 8: Reasons

OHSHC: Sister?!

**A/N: Heller everybody! I have been extremely lazy… like **_**very**_**. Anyway I have come up with this chapter. I dunno if I will continue this story seeing as how I lost sight of it, I might start a new one though so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OC**

_**Recap: 'Nothing can break our little family apart' She said to herself mentally. Little did she know there was more to come.**_

_**~3rd Person P.O.V~**_

After the Host Club went home, Hajime had a feeling she was being watched. She-being sleepy-ignored it and had slept without any more nightmares and problems, or so she thought.

_~Timeskippy~_

The cousins and sister woke up and proceeded to get ready. Haji still had the same feeling as the night before and was deep in thought.

"Hey Haji" Takashi said as he knocked on her room door. He heard scuffling inside before he was pulled inside quickly.

"Shhh!" She whispered harshly. He tilted his head in confusion, silently asking what's with her strange behavior. To answer him she held up an electronic device that was a bug. They both knew something was wrong but just as they were about to talk about it, they heard a shout.

"Takashi! Hajime!" They bolted out of the room ready to fight when they checked on Mitsukuni.

"Hey Takashi, Hajime, is something wrong?" Mitsukuni asked them.

"Weren't you the one who just called for us?" Haji questioned while being cautious.

"No. That's what I wanted to know. You two were calling for me." He replied.

"Guys, out. Now" Haji said as she began looking through the different rooms and finding bugs all over the place. "*Sigh* I should've known…" She whispered to herself.

"Alright guys, we're going to have to be careful what we say. They might've bugged our uniforms too. Do you guys have any spare uniforms?" _(They were still in their pajamas)_ She asked as she walked outside to where her cousin and brother.

"Nope~" "No" The said people answered.

"Well it looks like we're going to just wear our everyday clothes then. Just make sure you dont say anything in the house since I haven't got all the bugs then we can talk to the Headmaster, Uncle, and Dad 'Kay guys?" She said while making sure to step away from the house and talking. The boys nodded and did exactly as told.

A few minutes later they all came out and headed to the school. "Hey guys go on ahead I'll take my skateboard. I have somewhere to stop real quick. Oh and don't use your phones either" Haji shouted, not giving them a chance to respond and took off the opposite direction of the school. "This is starting to get annoying" She grumbled.

By the time Mitsukuni and Takashi got to school, Haji was already there waiting for them. "Hurry up slowpokes we're gonna be late if we take any longer." Haji said as they walked to the Headmaster's office.

No sooner had they got there, they were dragged to the club room, or, rather just Haji. "We were looking for for you guys." The twins said.

"*Sigh* Guys we have somewhere to go right now, and can you please let me go, I can walk perfectly fine." Haji grumbled in annoyance.

"Nope! It's more fun carrying you!" Hikaru said whilst smiling.

"Guys, I'm one inch shorter than you isn't that a bit difficult?" Haji asked.

"Well no not really, you are really light." This time Kaoru answered.

"Guys help me out here. We have something important to discuss." Hajime said while turning to her brothers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, let her go we have something to do." Takashi "asked" the twins ever-so-politely. The twins sighed and reluctantly let go.

"Fine but Tono needs you guys at the club" The twins said while walking off.

"Finally. Alright now we just need to walk… down these steps…" Haji said while looking at the steps rather lazily. "Aha!" She said all of a sudden and sat on the rail and slid down followed by Mitsukuni while Takashi just took 5 steps at a time down the stairs.

"Hey Haji? What's happening?" Mitsukuni asked said girl.

"I have an idea of what's going on but I may need to quit the host club because of it." Haji said while sighing. Nobody said anything after that and the walk to the Headmaster's was rather quiet and awkward.

They finally got to their destination and requested for the Headmaster. The wait was also followed by another awkward silence until Takashi spoke up. "Haji, did something happened in America?"

"Yeah… but that's a story I need to tell everyone." She replied while her smile faltered. After that, the Headmaster arrived.

"So what do you need my students?" Said man asked. He asked in a bubbly way which lifted the somewhat depressing atmosphere.

"Well sir I believe I'm being targeted." Haji said while the Headmaster looked deep in thought.

"Do you have any evidence or reason as to why you would be targeted and you alone?" He asked while she held up the bug.

"My reason would be because the murder of my "guardian" in America who was a Yakuza boss at the time, and I believe his men want revenge." Haji said full of malice at the mention of her guardian.

"Very well then. Today we don't have any classes so head on over to your club. I'll figure something out in time. Make sure to keep everyone safe including yourself you hear?" The Headmaster said while looking at the three relatives. They all nodded and headed back to the club.

"Haji… what happened?" Mitsukuni asked while looking at his cousin/sister.

"I'll tell you at the club" She replied in a tone he never heard her use before. It sounded like panic, regret, and malice all in one. They got to the club and opened the doors and as usual it was chaos. They had to fix everything since the usual idiot trio messed up the club room.

"Guys shouldn't we be welcoming our guests about now?" Haji reminded everyone as they snapped and scrambled to their places.

"_Welcome~"_ They said in unison. The girls requested their usual hosts and all was well but the hosts failed to notice a shadow just outside the club room.

"Hajime Morinozuka! We will avenge our father!" It was a girl pointing a gun at Haji and a boy-both having masks-pointing twin guns at the guests and Haji's brothers.

"Haji!" The hosts shouted but couldn't do much. They were rooted to their spots when…

BAM! The girl pulled the trigger, firing at Haji.

**Yush I have made a successful cliffhanger mwahahaha :] Anyway I tried to make this longer and I may have new ideas for this. Thank you for reading this and dealing with my crappy chapters. Thank yer I love you! So anyway, til next time! ~Akane**


	9. AN!

Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading since like last year. Anyway I'm going to rewrite this story because it's not my best work and doesn't make sense. I just thought of giving you guys a heads up. This year is full of drama and I'll save you from my complaining XD Anyway sorry for not uploading, have a great day/night! ~Akane


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets

Chapter 9: Secrets

**A/N: Oh dear. I have abandoned this story basically. I wrote this when I was really young so it is crappy. But I have returned with this chapter. Im really sorry I did this to you guys. I know I hate it when authors do this. So I have this chapter to hopefully make peace with you all. It'll be a bit short but yeah, hope you like it. ~KaiLovesCheesecake**

_Recap: __"Haji!" The hosts shouted but couldn't do much. They were rooted to their spots when…_

_BAM! The girl pulled the trigger, firing at Haji._

~Haji's POV~

I fell to the ground and had the air knocked out of me. I began wheezing and rolled to my side, hoping that I could catch my breath.

"What in the-" I caught the girl off by throwing one of my special tranquilizers at their leg and watched them fall to the ground, unharmed. I may seem like a very violent person but in reality, I would never intentionally hurt anyone.

"Sugar honey iced tea." I muttered. Falling on the cold hard ground hurt, a lot. (Ha, song ref's)

"Haji you're okay!" Tamaki yelled in relief. Poor thing, I scared him.

"Yes, that means the host club can't be sued. It's good that you're not hurt." Kyoya said, doing his weird flashing glasses thing.

'Jeez love you too' I thought.

"Alrighty, we have one more guy to deal with right?" I grunted as I stood. Im definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow. The boy looked up at me and went pale. Most likely because his partner was down and I took her down.

"L-Listen, Im putting the gun down, just let me go, please." He stuttered. Aww, we scared him. I went to pick up the gun as he ran, I motioned to Takashi that he should get him. He moved quickly and swiftly. After we restrained them, we called the cops and the situation became a little more easier to handle. After we calmed the guests down and the shooters were taken in, we were left alone.

"Oh dear." I fell to the ground and began shaking. "I have never been so scared in my life." I got into that situation a lot but in this case, there were other hostages, I couldnt let them get hurt. Haruhi, being the only one with common sense, came over to me and hugged me.

"Hey, you did well. You tried to protect us. That takes a lot of guts." She rubbed my back and smiled. I just sat there feeling guilty because they came after me, not them. It was my fault...

"Haji, it was not your fault. You didn't ask them to be her. Remember that." Takashi said as he tried to send a comforting smile. All it did was made me feel worse. I appreciated the gesture but it didn't seem to work all that much.

"Thank you. I appreciate the gestures and all but I need to be alone right now. Ill see you guys next week." I said and got up. I tried to give them the best fake smile but we all knew better. Just as I thought things were getting better, I fell into the rabbit hole once again. The rabbit hole called depression...

_~A/N: How was this? Im not really going into detail about being depressed and stuff because that can cause others to trigger so yeah. Im really really really sorry I left this story. I've been busy with school and stuff like that so its hard to juggle everything. Enough of my excuses, I hope you guys enjoyed this series and I will be updating soon. Checkout my other stories on wattpad too, same username. Stay street, love you guys~ KaiLovesCheesecake_


End file.
